Minecraft: Overworld Combat: Attack of the Snow Monsters
Chapter 1 "lol!" yelled WaterGuy610, "y do u h8 them so much" asked Central_Mill_Bomb as he planted a bomb in a warehouse, blowing it up in an instant. "Oh look who it is. Mister Starloser991" snickered CommanderZachTheRadio. Just then another warehouse is blown up by several TNT cannons. "ATTACK!" yelled CommanderZachTheRadio. 20 Griefer Soldiers ran over to Starman, but he quickly killed all of them. "Erhhh!" yellow CommanderZachTheRadio, right before he left the game. Starman picked up all the spoils of war from the dead players. He found many useful things. It was difficult for him to communicate with the players of this server, because it was a server hosted in Japan, it was also laggy. He lived far from Japan and only ever found 5 English speaking users. Chapter 2 Starman decided to go to a server called Phoenix World. It was an awesome server, in his opinion, but with it's popularity came raiders, griefers and trolls, who are rarely banned. When he logged in, he saw a huge mansion getting shot with flame arrows and setting it on fire. Then when the flames died down, they went into the mansion and blew it to pieces. They then logged off. On his way to his house, he saw a ton of explosions in the sky, so he went to investigate. He discovered a door. He saw tons of command blocks operating machines not obtainable in normal Minecraft. He snuck up behind one and accidentally alerted guards. Starman easily defeated them and then a guy with a name tag saying "Operator JackBeanstalkIII". Starman took out his sword and fought him. He seemed to have boosted health, but that didn't stop him, with his overpowered iron and diamond armor. Starman easily snuck over to a machine and saw snow being turned around into a mushy substance. He saw it being separated into two tubes (Pure Snowtanium and Hard Snowtanium) the Pure types were being moulded into strutures. It was being turned into a body-shaped mould and splashed with a green liquid, then a pumpkin was put on it, in which it would start glowing. The result was a snowman-beast. The man suddenly yelled "ATTACK!" and the snowman-beasts started attacking Starman, Starman threw a Potion of Harming at them and drank an invisibility potion. Chapter 3 Starman snuck out of the Snowbeast factory and saw Snowbeasts running out into the forest and started smashing trees. Starman went to alert the other players. On his way to the Fire Announcer, Starman saw a group of heavily armed players all with a badge on their shoulder that looked like a golden wedge with a white star on it and a blue "C" on it. He realized they were a group of robber members of a group called "Technical Raiders of the Flame". They were one of the many raider groups on this server. Once the raiders saw Starman, they got out a bow and arrow. Starman hit one with his Potion of Harming. Starman drank another Invisibility Potion and threw another Harming one at the same raider, draining all of his health points. Out of nowhere, the raiders were bombarded with arrows and defeated easily. Starman looked behind him and saw about 20 players with bows and arrows. Starman waved to them. One of them yelled "WHAT IS THAT?" as a huge pile of snow propelled into the air. The Snowbeasts were here! Starman ran other to the snowbeasts and sliced at them, destroying 5 within 2 seconds. Chapter 4 Starman ran to the Fire Announcer and yelled into it "Guys, an army of 'Snowbeasts' are invading. They were created by raiders and are coming here." Everyone instantly got out a weapon and searched for the Snowbeasts. Starman heard a rustling noise and saw a pile of snow being launched in the air. Then about 10 Snowbeasts started destroyed the buildings. A man on a Snowhorse ran in and yelled "I CLAIM THIS TERRITORY FOR THE CONE STATE." Starman saw many of the players running away and followed them as over 100 snowbeasts were invaded. Chapter 5 Category:Minecraft